


Awkwardly Ever After

by bessemerprocess



Series: Puzzle Pieces [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Morning After, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy just wants coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardly Ever After

Coffee. She needs coffee, so Teddy rolls out of bed. Except she's not in her bedroom and she's not alone. Owen is curled up, taking up almost no room at all while Cristina sprawls across the bed. She smiles to herself and then hunts down clothes, ending up with her own jeans and Owen's shirt. Neither of the bed's occupants moves as she sneaks out the door.

She's never been here before, but a kitchen is a kitchen and there is a coffeemaker in plain sight. Teddy runs through the familiar ritual on auto-pilot: grinds, filter, water, turn machine on. She's looking for a mug when someone says, "Coffee?"

It's neither Cristina nor Owen and she jumps about ten feet in the air.

"Sorry, sorry," Arizona says. She's in t-shirt and bed shorts and Teddy has no idea what's going on here, so she just smiles and says, "No problem."

"It's just I'm usually the first one up," Arizona says without even adding a questioning tone to her voice. "So that I didn't have to make the coffee this morning is a treat." She walks over and pulls down mugs.

"Coffee!" squeals Lexie Grey, as she walks in the apartment without knocking.

Arizona bats her hands away from the pot while Teddy stares. "It's not done yet. And Teddy made the coffee so she gets the first cup."

Grey looks like she's going to pout.

Arizona smiles. "It's pancake morning, though. So just hang on and your day will get better. Would you like pancakes?"

Teddy realizes she's asking her. It's not really possible that this morning could get more surreal so she nods. "Sure."

Arizona waves her to a bar stool and Grey plops down beside her. "Why are you here again?" Grey asks, looking at her curiously.

Arizona hands them both cups of coffee.

"I..." Teddy trails off.

She's interrupted by the arrival of Mark Sloane from one side and Torres from the other who both immediately start talking. At least no one's asking her questions anymore, though she now has plenty of her own.

"Who actually lives here?" she asks Grey quietly as Sloane rants.

"Cally and Cristina, though Robbins and Hunt are pretty firmly entrenched. Mark's across the hall," Lexie answers as Arizona hands out plates.

Teddy nods, like she understands, and suddenly there are pancakes in front of her and they smell really good. The look on her face must give her away because Lexie says, "Pancake day is the best day. You're lucky to be here today," before attacking the stack of pancakes like she hasn't eaten in a year.

Teddy can't decided if she's lucky or stupid, they both seem like options at the moment. Cristina is a force of nature, even Teddy should know that by now. She'd let Cristina talk her into bed with Owen. To share Owen. And the thing was, it might have been the hottest sex of Teddy's life. It was amazing, mind blowing sex, and it had the potential to destroy everything she'd ever wanted. Or let her have everything she'd ever wanted. Teddy isn't sure which way the dominoes are going to fall yet. The only thing she is sure of is that the dominoes will fall. That, and she should make sure to show up on pancake day more often.


End file.
